


Slow Recovery

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is out of action after being injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Slow Recovery  
> Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Stephen is out of action after being injured.  
> Notes: Written for ]mmom  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stephen kisses Nick but hisses in pain when Nick's hand presses on a bruise.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Nick. I'm just frustrated." Stephen pulls away and settles on his side of the bed. Since he got out of the hospital Nick's been staying on the sofa to avoid accidentally hurting him. It had been him who ambushed Nick this morning when he came to check on him.

Nick smiles at him. "I'm in no rush. Sex takes second place to your recovery. I'm just so glad you're here."

"I'm told it won't be pretty, even when the bruises fade I'll still be scarred."

Nick reaches over and touches a scar that runs down Stephen's cheek and below the neck of his t-shirt. As his fingers skim the damaged skin Stephen can see the love in Nick's eyes.

"You'll never not be beautiful to me, Stephen, and yes you're gorgeous but if pretty was all I wanted I'd date Captain Becker. I love you."

Stephen nods. "Love you too, Nick, and you're a great nurse."

Nick leans over and kisses him carefully. "That'll have to hold you till you're recovered."

"What about you?"

"Went my first nineteen years without sex. I can last a few weeks."

He smiles at Nick and presses their lips together once more. Reaching out his arm to take Nick's hand hurts a little but compared to the pain he was in at the hospital it's bearable. "Would you let me watch you wank?"

Nick blushes. "Like just here?"

"Well onto a towel or something."

"Okay," says Nick nodding. He strips off quickly and leaves the room.

Stephen grits his teeth and pushes himself up to a slightly seated position. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, beneath the bandage on his arm is a large gash that will almost certainly scar.

When Nick reappears with an oldish looking towel from Stephen's airing cupboard he scolds him for moving and adjusts the pillows for him.

Nick kneels on the bed sort of facing him and all traces of his earlier embarrassment are gone. Stephen watches him attentively as he grips his cock and begins stroking slowly. Today is the first time since Helen's bombshell that he's seen Nick naked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Helen."

"Are you trying to put me off?" Nick sits back on his heels and rests his hand on Stephen's leg. "She is part of our past but our future is ours. I'm in this for the long term."

"Me too," says Stephen softly. "I just needed you to know how sorry I am and I won't bring it up again."

"You almost died for me. Believe me, it's apology accepted." Nick takes hold of his cock again and a few strokes bring him to full hardness.

They're both quiet for a few minutes as Nick does his thing. He pinches his nipples occasionally but focuses most of his attention on his cock.

"You look good, Nick. The first time we slept together I was so nervous but you kept kissing me and reassuring me. Can't wait till I'm healed enough to be fucked again. Love the way you look into my eyes while you do it. I love that you don't look at me any differently now. Thrust into your fist and remember how good it feels when we're together."

As Stephen talks, Nick's eyes fall closed and his movements grow faster. He puts his hand on Nick's leg, about the limit of his involvement in this state and all he can do is caress Nick's knee. His hand stills when Nick opens his eyes and they maintain eye contact as Nick comes. He hits the edge of the towel and gets some on the sheet. After using the towel to wipe himself and the sheet he leans over to kiss Stephen.

"I'll change the sheet in a while after I change the dressing on your arm."

"Thank you for letting me watch. You're far more appealing than morning telly."

They both laugh and Stephen gets another kiss before Nick leaves to start on breakfast.


End file.
